


Welcome Home

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad torna alla Dalton per il suo ultimo anno scolastico, ma al suo ritorno trova dei cambiamenti che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere.<br/>THADASTIAN (i personaggi di Hunter, Blaine e Kurt solo accennati)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> E' una specie di What If, cosa sarebbe successo se Thad avrebbe dovuto passare un anno a studiare a casa e invece ritorna alla Dalton?
> 
> buona lettura!

Sebastian percorse i corridoi della Dalton più in fretta che poté; aveva appena finito di parlare con Anderson, Blaine, quel moretto sexy che lui aveva cercato di ammaliare, ovviamente solo per divertimento, ma da quello che aveva capito, dopo innumerevoli tentativi, quel nano dai capelli fin troppo pieni di gel era innamorato di Kurt. Hummel non sapeva neanche quanto era fortunato ad averlo come fidanzato.

Smythe si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle, fece ruotare la chiave nella serratura barricandosi all'interno; osservò la camera, un paio di letti perfetti, senza nessuna piega o stropicciatura, un comodino in mezzo a questi, a parete vi era un armadio a due ante in mogano scuro e la scrivania ordinata su cui erano impilati alla perfezioni libri e quaderni scolastici.

Poteva benissimo passare per la camera di uno studente diligente e invece, nascosti nei cassetti di tutta la stanza, vi erano siringhe, lacci e boccettine di ormoni.

Tutto era iniziato quando Hunter Clarington: per vincere le Regionali li aveva costretti ad assumere quegli steroidi, delle siringhe che contenevano ormoni, utilizzate per potenziare la forza e l'agilità delle loro performance. All'inizio Sebastian se ne era fatte iniettare un paio, non avrebbe mai pensato di diventarne dipendente; e invece eccolo lì, a nascondere dosi di steroidi, se non cose peggiori, nei vari angoli della propria stanza.

Si faceva schifo, ma non riusciva a smettere, gli sembrava quasi di sentirsi meglio solamente quando si iniettava quelle sostanze in vena.

Si sedette alla scrivania, fece tutto con lentezza e tranquillità, sapeva che, dato che era venerdì, non vi sarebbe stato nessuno a disturbarlo, le lezioni erano sospese fino a lunedì, e gli altri studenti della Dalton avevano deciso di prendersi un paio di giorni per uscire e andare al lago.

Smythe ogni giorno si chiedeva il motivo per cui solo lui era dipendente da quelle sostanze, forse all'apparenza mostrava di essere forte, ma in realtà era il più debole fra tutti. Aprì il cassetto centrale ed estrasse una piccola valigetta nera rigida, fece scattare i lucchetti e prese l'occorrente. Una siringa nuova, un boccettino chiuso, batuffoli di cotone assieme al laccio emostatico e all'alcool per disinfettarsi la pelle. Si tolse il blazer e arrotolò la manica sinistra della camicia, rivide i piccoli segni che si era fatto nei giorni precedenti, sempre più vicini l'uno all'altro, stavano diventando troppi, ma come avrebbe fatto a smettere? Chi lo avrebbe aiutato a risalire da quel baratro? Lui non riusciva a fare nulla. 

O forse sì, perché in una cosa sola eccelleva: rovinarsi la vita.

 

In quel momento un ragazzo ispanico entrò alla Dalton portandosi dietro un paio di bagagli e un mini trolley. Aveva appena preso le chiavi della propria stanza, quando si sentì chiamare da qualcuno.

“Harwood!” Un ragazzone lo salutò, sbracciandosi mentre si allontanava da un gruppetto di studenti confusionari. “Thad Harwood che torna al nido da cui è volato via.” Sogghignò incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Ciao Flint,” l'ispanico in questione sorrise, poggiando i borsoni a terra: “Come state?”

Flint scosse le spalle. “Abbastanza bene, abbiamo appena finito di aiutare Blaine con la proposta di matrimonio.” Ridacchiò all'espressione stupita del moretto. “Il nostro vecchio Warbler ha cantato al suo canarino innamorato.” Lo studente fissò il morettino aggrottando la fronte “Ma tu? Non avevi cambiato modo di studio? Tipo finire l'ultimo anno a casa?”

Harwood sorrise gesticolando. “Mi mancavano i Warblers e la Dalton, mi sono detto che passare l'ultimo anno con voi non sarebbe stato male.” Strinse le labbra. “Ed eccomi qui fra voi.” Fissò gli altri ragazzi che stavano uscendo dal portone. “Qualche bella novità?” domandò.

L'altro si grattò la tempia “Clarington l'hanno portato via, ci hanno eliminato dalla gara, alcuni di noi hanno avuto a che dire con la legge andando in tribunale e… niente altro.” Alzò un braccio in direzione dell'entrata e si voltò nuovamente verso Thad. “Vieni con noi, almeno abbiamo più tempo per parlare e avrai il miglior bentornato di sempre.” Indicò gli altri, che non vedevano l'ora di uscire dall'edificio.

“No, grazie lo stesso Flint, vorrei metter giù i bagagli e magari vedere di mettermi alla pari con gli appunti.” Thad sorrise e riprese in spalla le valigie. “Ci sarà un altro giorno, non vi libererete di me facilmente.” E salutandolo andò verso le scale che portavano alle camere degli studenti.

Infilò le chiavi nella toppa, aprì la porta della vecchia camera in cui dormiva quando l'anno prima studiava ancora alla Dalton, ma appena vi entrò rimase scioccato, tanto da lasciarsi scivolare dalle mani le borse e il trolley, che caddero a terra con un tonfo sordo.

Smythe era seduto alla scrivania, una siringa vicina all'incavo del gomito e una boccettina vuota vicina alla mano destra. Era emaciato, il braccio sinistro mezzo coperto di ematoma viola, giallicci e vari puntini rossi troppo vicini e troppo numerosi.

“Sebastian…” Un unico sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra vedendolo in quello stato. Thad si chiuse la porta alle spalle e gli si avvicinò lentamente.

 

Il francesino alzò gli occhi dalla scrivania e si voltò verso la porta della propria stanza, aveva pagato qualcosa in più pur di essere da solo per quell'ultimo anno, era anche certo di averla chiusa a chiave, che nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato. Aggrottò la fronte, fissando la persona che era appena entrata, e spalancò gli occhi vedendo il suo ex compagno di stanza, nonché ex fiamma.

L'unico ragazzo di cui era stato veramente preso e in qualche modo innamorato fin da subito. Thad Harwood.

“Smythe… ma che ti è capitato?” gli chiese l'ispanico correndogli incontro, “tu…” Fissò inorridito la siringa che Smythe stringeva ancora nel pugno destro, gliela strappò di mano, guardandola disgustato. “Spiegami il motivo di questa stronzata! Spiegamelo, Smythe!” Gettò a terra la siringa.

Il francesino alzò gli occhi verso l'ispanico, il verde delle sue iridi era lucido, le labbra erano morsicate a sangue e la pelle era pallida e lucida di sudore.

“Tu non stai bene Smythe!” ringhiò Harwood. “Che ti è capitato in questi due anni che sono stato via?” Gli strattonò le spalle per poi mettergli le mani sulle guance. “Ti prego, sii sincero con me, Bas.”

“È iniziato tutto due anni fa” cominciò tentennante Sebastian. “Hunter ci ha iniettato qualcosa e… ne sono diventato dipendente.” Abbassò lo sguardo verso il proprio braccio e si tolse il laccio emostatico, che aveva formato un segno poco sopra a un paio di ematomi verdastri. “Prova a capirmi, mi sento bene solo quando una volta ogni tanto riesco a prendere una dose di questa roba.” Gli indicò la siringa ai loro piedi.

“È una merda, Bas! Ti fa star male! Ti rende uno zombie!” Thad alzò le braccia al cielo con voce tremante fissandolo, poi incrociando le braccia al petto.

Sebastian alzò lo sguardo verso il moretto e si inumidì il labbro inferiore. “Che ci fai qui Harwood? Non ci avevi lasciato? Non venirmi a fare la paternale, se non ti è mai interessato di me” ringhiò, alzandosi e tenendosi con una mano allo schienale della sedia.

“Cretino! Io ci tengo a te,” sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, “mi sei sempre stato a cuore, e non capisco come mai ti voglia rovinare la vita con queste cose.” Prese la siringa e gliela mostrò, prima di buttarla via nel cestino.

“Io sto bene quando sento quelle sostanze nelle mie vene,” notò che Thad si stava allontanando, impaurito da quella frase, “alcuni pensano che sia droga.” Allungò le braccia verso il ragazzo in fronte a lui, che fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli ematomi e sulle punture degli aghi, “non lo è! Non è droga, questa! Credimi!” Disse quasi urlando per sottolineare il concetto.

Thad scosse il capo, deglutendo e cacciando indietro le lacrime “È droga, ti ha reso schiavo, dipendente da queste sostanze, questi… steroidi! Sono sempre droghe!” Gli diede le spalle.

“NO!” Il francesino lo prese per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso di sé “Non sono un drogato!” Lo scosse con forza, sentendo le ossa dell'altro sotto alle proprie mani, ripeté la frase nuovamente quasi come se volesse convincersi da solo di quella frase. Ma si rese conto di stargli facendo del male, quando il moretto si morsicò il labbro inferiore. “Per favore Thad, credimi.” Anche se con gli occhi diceva ben altro. Sebastian si lasciò cadere ai piedi del moretto, scosso da tremiti ben visibili e leggeri singhiozzi “Non ci riesco, sono un'incapace, sono fragile, e solo.” Tremò, stringendo le mani a pugno. “Aiutami,” disse una prima volta, sussurrando quella parola come se avesse paura di esternare la propria debolezza, “ti prego, Thad, aiutami.” Ripeté questa volta alzando la voce e serrando le palpebre, celando le iridi lucide di lacrime represse.

L'ispanico si abbassò all'altezza del suo volto e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, la sentì umida di lacrime salate. “Ti aiuterò io,” gli sfiorò lo zigomo, “non sei più solo Bas, ci sono qui io adesso, e non ti lascerò andare alla deriva.” Gli asciugò la scia di lacrime e lo fissò nelle iridi. “Ti aiuterò a uscire da questo incubo.” Gli sorrise, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Credimi. Io lotterò per entrambi.”


End file.
